


Double Negative

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [17]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: CEO, Community: comment_fic, Crossover, Established Relationship, Ex-Girlfriend, F/M, Hellfire Club, Humor, Playboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper sighed. "Tony. Half of the female population of this city is your ex."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Negative

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ivotedforsaxon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ivotedforsaxon).



> Prompt by [ivotedforsaxon](http://ivotedforsaxon.livejournal.com/) at the Comment Fic LJ comm: [Any/any, any/any + any, "Don't look now, but I think that might be my ex."](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/533715.html?thread=76263635#t76263635)

"Don't look now, but I think that might be my ex."  
  
Pepper sighed. "Tony. Half of the female population of this city is your ex."  
  
"No," he mumbled next to her. "My _ex_ ex. The one who tried to talk me into taking over the world."  
  
"That's a double negative." Pepper smiled over his shoulder. "You mean Emma Frost, dear. Well, you might as well say hello because she's the CEO of the company we're meeting with."


End file.
